NOT ASPERGERS
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Sugar likes Rory and Rory likes Quinn!


Christmas time at McKinley. It was a joyous time for the kids! Everyone had a little pep in their step. Even the jocks. Everyone seemed to get a little bit happier come December 1st. Kids were exchanging gifts. Lovers were kissing under the mistletoe. And the jocks were throwing red and green slushy's at the Glee Club yelling "Merry Christmas, losers!" Yes Christmas time had finally arrived, and everyone was in the Christmas spirit.

The Glee Club was definitely having a better Christmas this year! Bullying had calmed down (sort of) and everyone was a lot happier this year. They were all excited for a little break from school, and were also excited for Nationals! But, they were all just happy to be spending time with one another. Things were changing, and they didn't have much time together.

Sugar Motta walked down the hallway with a smile on her face and a gift in her hand. She was on her way to the Glee Club Christmas Party in the auditorium. Sure she wasn't a member, but she had become really close with the kids in Glee. Sugar looked down at her perfectly wrapped present, and smiled even bigger. The gift was a green guitar, and it was for Rory Flanagan. Rory was Sugar's newest crush. He was cute, nice, and had an amazing accent. But most importantly, he was nice. Not many people were nice to Sugar, but he always was.

Sugar entered the auditorium to find the stage transformed into a winter wonderland! It was beautiful with Christmas trees and snow. All the Glee members were on stage, talking and exchanging presents. Sugar searched the stage, and then found Rory, receiving a gift from his best friend, Finn Hudson. Sugar took a deep breathe, and walked up to Rory on stage.

"Hi Rory, Merry Christmas!" Sugar said, handing Rory the box.

"Why hello there Sugar. What's this?" Rory asked.

"Open it!" Sugar smiled.

Rory slowly opened the gift, making sure to not ruin the lovely wrapping paper. When he finally got it open, he gasped.

"Sugar. This is beautiful. Thank you!" He said, and hugged Sugar.

"I have to go show Quinn!" Rory said, and went over to Quinn, leaving Sugar alone.

Rory had a thing for Quinn. Sugar knew that. But she was hoping those feelings would change after the party. Sugar had planned on revealing her feelings for Rory at the party, after giving him the guitar. But he ran off so fast, that she didn't get a chance.

"That's nice Rory. Bye." Sugar overheard Quinn say, and then saw her walk over to Brittany and Santana. Rory held his head down low, and walked back over to Sugar.

"What happened?" Sugar asked.

"Nothing." Rory said. "She doesn't even notice me."

Sugar balled her fists together. Quinn would lucky to have a guy like Rory, and she was just ignoring him! Sugar was steaming. She was angry and needed to let it all out.

"Hey, Fabray!" Sugar yelled, walking up to Quinn.

"What's your problem, Motta?" Quinn asked.

"My problem is _you_! Rory is a great guy and really likes you, and you don't even care. You walk around this school stealing the hearts of boys all over, and you don't even care. Last time I checked, you've cheated on your last two boyfriends! You're a slut who cares about no one but yourself! NOT ASPERGERS!" Sugar yelled.

Everyone stood there in shock, including Quinn.

"I'm in love with Rory, but he's in love with you. I'd do anything for him to be in love with me. But for you it's no big deal. I don't understand." Sugar said. She looked at Rory, and then ran out of the auditorium.

Sugar entered the empty hallway, and sat on the floor against a wall. She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt like crying. But crying over a boy was stupid. Her mother had told her that one day with her and Mr. Motta got into a very bad argument. It just wasn't fair that Rory liked Quinn and not her. But who was she kidding? Everyone liked Quinn Sugar thought she was stupid for even thinking she had a chance with Rory.

"Sugar! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Rory said.

"Really?" Sugar asked.

"Yeah." Rory said, and sat next to Sugar.

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked me?" Rory asked.

"I was going to after I gave you the guitar, but you went over to Quinn before I could say anything."

"I shouldn't have done that." Rory said.

"You don't have to stay out here with me. You can go back to the party." Sugar said.

"No. I'd rather stay out here with you." Rory smiled, and took Sugar's hand.


End file.
